


Nothing else

by hakubo



Series: Teen wolf drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakubo/pseuds/hakubo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek sees Stiles up close and personal Stiles is on the ground face down in the dirt and soggy leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing else

The first time Derek sees Stiles up close and personal Stiles is on the ground face down in the dirt and soggy leaves,body twisted in a way that means many broken bones, the smell of his blood heavy and thick and it's making him gag, makes him wish he can just shut off his senses because it is wrong, so very, very wrong to see Stiles like this; quiet and still.

Stiles shouldn't be in the woods, he's supposed to be in school, having lunch with Scott and Allison Argent being perfectly safe, staying right where Derek can find him when the itch inside him gets to be too much and he needs the comfort of Stiles' scent. Not here, not like this.

Derek is also bleeding, but he is healing already, the thing that attacked them dead a couple feet away (too late, too fucking late) smelling like sulfur and rot and Derek wants to kill it over and over again, tear it into pieces so small it would disappear. But Stiles is alive, he can hear the tiny shallow and wet breaths, so her runs over there, kneels on the wet ground and gently turns Stiles so he's on his back stretched over Derek's thighs and frighteningly aware that he might be making things worse but unable to stop himself.

Stiles is completely limp in his arms and even this close he has trouble hearing Stiles' heartbeat, it's that faint and Derek just holds him, for a moment, thinks of his own family, long dead and their ashes scattered in these woods, thinks of the Sheriff losing his wife and now his son, thinks of the first time he scented Stiles back when he was a kid and thought 'mate'.

There's nothing in these woods for him anymore, there's no pack, only him and he know he won't be able to stand it without Stiles so he cradles Stiles' head gently in his hand, lifts him up, bends down and bites.


End file.
